


too relieved to grieve

by Quixotism



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Sisterly bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quixotism/pseuds/Quixotism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It comes to a surprise to the sisters when people still send marriage proposals to Elsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too relieved to grieve

It comes to a surprise to the sisters when people still send marriage proposals to Elsa.   
  
(well, not a surprise to Anna who always felt her sister was the better, prettier, mostest wonderful part of the family and those who didn't realize that  _needed glasses_. Whenever she brings it up, Elsa whirls her train with an icy flat look and there's black ice  _everywhere_ )  
  
Elsa surveys them critically and spends hours into the night, drafting polite replies that usually end with a nuanced version of "you're not my type ps I'm married to my kingdom."  
  
Sometimes they send portraits and  _those_  Elsa keeps. They curl up around the warm fire, giggling over the pastel-brushed nose hairs and the delightfully smoothed mustaches the princes are pretending  _not_  to have. Sometimes, Anna feels kind of bad for these unknown suitors.  
  
But then she remembers Hans and cheerfully helps Elsa toss them into the fire with vindictive glee.  
  
Deep down, Anna knows the truth of her sister's lack of intent towards marriage. Elsa let Kristoff in, even if at times Elsa squints at him for long hours at the day, as if he was a puzzle she had yet to decipher.  
  
(or one of those math problems Elsa loves to finish but hates to be stuck in the middle of. Anna doesn't bother trying)  
  
Anna loves Kristoff for loving her and she is selfish in that but what's wrong in being loved? But Elsa loves Anna like glass, like the forever ice she brings. It is cold and sharp but it has always existed, before Anna learns to see it for what it is. If Anna couldn't see herself in Elsa's love, she's not sure who she would be.   
  
Elsa is warmer now. She will never be warm enough.  
  
Not all the proposal letters are for mockery. It can draw out a timid smile and a brief laugh, but it vanishes quickly, as if she is catching herself in the act. Anna never questions it, just takes them away from her after a while. Elsa is queen and sister. Sometimes, that is too much for anyone.   
  
(and Anna knows that she is sister first and for sisterhood, she stays.)  
  
(and she is glad)


End file.
